FrankenFred
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: George Weasley and his younger brother Ron try and bring their dead brother Fred Weasley back to life using the Frankensteirn method.Written for Halloween Feel Box on Funfair Events of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. Here is another AU that I'm exploring at the moment. This one was written for Halloween Feel Box on Funfair Event page of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For this challenge I wrote for Box 13 prompt number 10 which was revealed to be Frankenstein! AU. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of FrankenFred.**

Lightening crackled as the George Weasley prepared to continue with his experiment. The only experiment that mattered to him at all at the moment. Bringing his dead brother Fred back from the dead.

"Is it time yet, George?" asked Ron from slightly behind him.

"It's time, Ron," George nodded. He walked over to the shroud draped table in front of them. Putting his hand lovingly over the shroud he allowed himself a small smile. "When I succeed brother, we will be the most famous wizards in all the wizarding world. The famous Weasley brothers who cheated death." Turning to Ron he grinned. "It's a glorious night to bring back the dead. Isn't it, Ron?"

Ron nodded eagerly. "But what will Hermione think?" he asked in concern.

"We won't tell Hermione or anyone else about this until we're quite sure that he's all trained up and back to himself. It should only take a couple of month to get him back to himself."

"Are you sure?"

George nodded. "Then again no has tried doing this for generations. But I'm pretty sure we'll be able to pull it off without anyone be the wiser. Don't worry about it."

Ron rolled his eyes as he went about readying all the supplies that George had told him to get. He'd have to come up with an idea of what to tell Hermione about why he was spending so much time with George. Maybe he'd say that he was helping George with the store. Which wouldn't be that much of lie because he was also helping George with the store.

"Flip the first switch," George called out looking towards Ron.

Ron flipped the first switch and loud crackle of electrictiry went off. The platform on which the table and George now stood started to gradually rise into the air. He could see George attaching several wires and clamps onto their dead brother.

"Flip the second switch, Ron," George called out again looking down on Ron from above.

Ron flipped the second switch. Another crack of thunder sounded through the room as the a door opened on the ceiling. The platform was rising slowly towards the ceiling.

George looked down upon Fred's cold dead face. He gently stroked a finger across the cold dead cheek of his twin brother. "You'll be back with us soon, brother," he whispered. Looking over the platform at Ron he called down. "Flip the third switch, Ron."

Ron flipped the second to last switch and watched as the platform rose out of the doorway in the ceiling. He waited a few minutes before throwing the last switch which caused the lights to flicker dramatically.

George smiled as the electricity crackled around him and Fred. He watched as the clamps all around his brother's body began to spark and crackle with the great pulse of electricity that went through them.

"Yes," he screamed as he watched the electrical show that now happening to his brother's body. "Yes. Soon you be back where you belong, dear Fred." He watched as the electricity slowed to non-existence.

The platform started to slowly descend from above. He watched the inert body on the platform hoping that something would happen before they made back to the ground. He knew that Ron would be watching and waiting too. But no matter how hard he watched Fred's body nothing was happening. Why wasn't anything happening? He'd done it right. Right?

"Did it work?" asked Ron.

"It didn't work," George sighed as he went to walk from the room.

But the unmistakable sound of a moan came from behind George and Ron before they could leave the room. Turning back around George raced back over to the platform to find his twin brother staring up at him.

"It worked," he cried in glee as he helped Fred sit. "What do you remember, Fred?"

All he got for an answer was a groan but that would have to do for right now. All that mattered to George was that he had his other half back. He'd teach him how to talk again at a latter date.

 **I hope you all enjoyed FrankenFred.**


End file.
